1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail clamp for fixing a cylindrical object, and more particularly to a connecting structure for a nail clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional nail clamp is used to fix a cylindrical object with a diameter, such as wire, cable, pipe or rod, and essentially comprises: a plastic clamp body 10 and a nail A. The clamp body 10 includes a U-shaped clamp portion 11 and a nail insertion portion 12 with an insertion hole 121. The clamp portion 11 defines a U-shaped space 111 for holding a cylindrical object M, then the nail A is inserted through the insertion hole 121 of the nail insertion portion 12 to fix the cylindrical object M to the ground or a wall.
Currently, the nail for fixing the nail clamp can be fired manually by a hammer or automatically by a nail gun. It is to be noted that, when the nail A is being pushed into the ground or the nailing surface of a wall where the nail clamp is to be fixed, the nailing force for pushing the nail A should be applied in a direction which is perpendicular to the head of the nail A and parallel to the clamp body 10, so as to prevent slantingly pushing of the nail and drift of the clamp body 10. However, as shown in FIG. 1, the nail A is normally perpendicular to the wall when being pushed, and the cylindrical object M is normally arranged along corners, so that the force-applying direction of the hammer or nail gun is very likely to be restricted by the walls surrounding the nail clamp, causing inconvenience in fixing the nail clamp in the corners.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.